


Strategy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-24
Updated: 2001-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has a plan. Inspired by "Metamorphosis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategy

## Strategy

by Mireille

* * *

Title: Strategy  
Author: Mireille, mireille@mireille.50megs.com  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. This annoys me.  
Archive: My site (<http://mireille.50megs.com>) and Smallville  
Slash (I'll upload). Everyone else please ask.  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Through "Metamorphosis."  
Summary: Lex has a plan. Really.  


* * *

Start with the obvious. 

Wrap up every small-town boy's dream with a shiny bow. Know it will be rejected, know it doesn't matter. It brings him to you. 

Learn his secrets. Sympathize. Conspire with him to get what he thinks he wants. Who he thinks he wants. Make him look up to you. Trust you. 

Until he can barely remember a time you weren't there. Until he's as accustomed to and dependent on your presence as he is on the air he breathes. As you are on his. 

Then ask (or take), and you shall receive. 

Apples are for amateurs. 


End file.
